


Girls night

by Erinchristmaselvis



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinchristmaselvis/pseuds/Erinchristmaselvis
Summary: Ellie and Jack go out for some drinks
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Girls night

A long day at work was finally over and Ellie packed her bag to go home. McGee had already left an hour ago because he promised Delilah he would be at home for dinner. Nick was also packing his backpack to go home.

Jack walked down the stairs and came over to Ellie’s desk.“Ugh this day is finally over!“ she leaned on the mid-highted separation wall.

„Yeah, tell me about it. This case seemed like it would take forever.“ Ellie rolled her eyes.

„I could really use some after work drinks now but I think I have a bottle of rose wine left at home,“ Jack placed her chin on her hands.

„I’m free tonight and I would love to get some drinks,“ Ellie looked over to Jack.

Her face lighted up after Ellie’s response.“Really? Oh great“

„Yeah it’s ladies night at Joe’s so why don’t we meet there at 20?“

The conversation got Nick’s attention and he walked over to Ellie’s desk. „Oh ladies night at Joe’s? That’s my favorite night,“ he cracked a mischievous smile at them.

„Nope not today Nick. Ellie and I are gonna talk some girl stuff. No men allowed!“

Nick’s mouth dropped.“Bishop, come on. We always have fun there.“

„You’ve heard the women. It’s ladies only tonight. Maybe we wanna talk about men, you can’t be there for that.“ The mischievous smile was on Ellie’s face now. Nick’s mouth was still open.

Ellie grabbed her bag and walked over to the elevator, Jack next to her. They left Nick speechless still standing at her desk.

The bar was very crowded so they sat down at the bar. Best place to get the drinks coming frequently anyway.

_________________________________

Ellie waved with her hand until she got the attention of the bar keeper. „Hey Sam, two Gin Tonic, please.“ The Barkeeper nodded.

„You seem to be here pretty often when you know the bar keepers name,“ Jack laughed.

„Yeah it’s close to work and the drinks are great. It’s become our favorite place for after work drinks.“

„Our?“ Jack raised a brow.

Why did she felt like she just got caught? „Uhh yeah, Torres and I come here occasionally.“

„Hmmm.“ Jack nodded. She suppressed what was dancing on her tongue cause she didn’t wanna upset Ellie with what was in her head right now. She didn’t wanna ruin their girls night with her constant need to analyze people.

The barkeeper brought them two big classes of Gin Tonic with a lemon slice draped on the rim of the glass. „Ladies, these are for you.“

„Thanks, Sam.“ Ellie smiled at the friendly barkeeper.

„Cheers, to us!“ They clung their glasses together and both took a big sip. „Oh wow, that’s one strong drink!“ Jack’s eyes fluttered.“I love this place!“

They had a great time together and 3 Gin Tonics in, both of them felt pretty tipsy. When Jack left for the bathroom Ellie checked her phone. 1 unread message from Nick. She swiped up to read the message.

„ _Hey, have you already talked about how handsome I am_?“ Ellie laughed at her phone. She hated how easy it was for him to make her laugh with his ridiculous comments.

„What are you laughing at?“ Jack sat down on the bar stool again.

„Nothing, just Nick being Nick.“ Ellie still smiled at the thought of him. The alcohol really didn’t help her with this. The thought of his cheeky smile sends a warm shiver from her stomach into her whole body.

Jack let out a loud „Oh screw it!“ while throwing her hands over her head. „Ellie, what is it with you two? I’ve been watching you for almost 3 years now with your stupid back and forth when obviously both of you have deep feelings for the other.“ Jack breathed out with relieve.

Ellie felt her cheeks turning red and her heart pulsing heavy in her chest. Oh crap.

„I – l don’t know what you mean.“ She tried to shake it off. But this was Jack Sloan sitting in front of her, the last person who would buy that blatant lie. Ellie looked down to her drink and played nervously with the straw.

„Ellie, I don’t wanna call you out on something. You and Nick are very important to me and it hurts me to see how you are standing in your way of your own happiness. And it’s so obvious that you both want the same thing.“

The alcohol in her system was a catalyst for her feelings now. Ellie felt tears rising up to her eyes but she tried to choke them down. She didn’t didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of a superior colleague.

„You are not wrong about that. At least when it comes to me. Nick and are have become incredibly close, closer then I have ever been with someone who’s not family. But I feel like we are too close now. What if we get together and it doesn’t work out? I don’t wanna lose him. I can’t lose him, Jack!“ a tear escaped her eye.

Jack reached over to her and stroked her forearm.“You’re in love with him, Ellie.“

„Yes and I don’t freaking know what to do about it.“ more tears ran down her cheek.

„Oh sweety.“ Jack grabbed her hand. „Why don’t you talk about it with Nick? He deserves to know and I’m sure you will figure this out. Both of you had been through a lot. You deserve to be with someone that makes you truly happy.“

Ellie smiled through the tears that were finally stopping.

„I don’t wanna lose what we have just cause I’m attracted to his stupid hot body. Stupid hormones!“

Jack let out a big laugh. „I’m sure getting intimate with each other will bring you two even closer. And yes, Nick has a very nice body.“

Okay this conversation was turning into a direction Ellie didn’t wanna get into. This was like talking about sex with her mom.

„I’m sorry for getting all emotional on you. That’s not what we had planned for tonight.“ Ellie felt really bad.

„No don’t apologize! I loved our girls night and we should do it more often. Without the crying part.“

„Thanks for listening. It felt good talking about it. I think I’m gonna talk to him when the time feels right.“

"You’re welcome. We should probably go home now. Today is gonna be another crazy day at the office.“ Jack jumped off the bar stool.

„Alright, and next time we will talk about you and Gibbs.“ Ellie cracked a sheepish smile at Jack.

Jack rolled her eyes.“Yeah I guess that’s fair.“


End file.
